


【越丸】隐晦型示好

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1





	【越丸】隐晦型示好

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*左右无差，个人习惯把丸井放在右边x  
*职网选手 越前 x 歌手 丸井

1\. 

九月的美网结束后，一年里的大满贯赛事终于落下了帷幕。  
已经连续保持比赛、训练、比赛、训练这样节奏的越前龙马在进入职业网球的第五个年头时终于提出要休个长假，虽然他这个所谓的“长假”也不过是三个月而已。  
他经纪人忙不迭地点头说好，这颗冉冉升起的巨星自踏入职网起，没有一天松懈了训练和自我约束。即使是三年前拿下了职业生涯第一个大满贯，也是心态平稳面容冷静地将奖杯寄回了在日本的家，扭头又拎着球拍去了训练场。经纪人先生怕他给自己压力太大，话里话外想让他休息一阵，结果被这位史上ATP排名蹿升最快的亚洲选手一句“还差得远呢”给怼了回去。  
哪怕是这次的假期，也有一半的原因是出于无奈。  
早几个月的温网，因为天气的原因草地有些湿滑，越前不幸在抢救一个球时摔了一跤。他自己没当回事，这么些年比赛打下来磕磕碰碰早就习以为常，赛后队医也只是简单地处理了一下。  
结果到了美网的时候，也许是之前旧伤没有处理好，决赛时一个救球的侧身重心转移地太快，浑身的重量全都压在了伤过的右脚上，摔到地上的瞬间越前就在心里说了句不好。  
紧急处理后凭着惊人的毅力拿下了比赛，直到裁判的终场哨声响起时，越前才松了口气瘫坐在地上。摘下帽子，厚实的布料被汗浸地透湿，一半是累的，一半是疼的。  
被推进手术室前，越前无奈地问之后能不能放一段时间的假。  
经纪人抱着他的冠军奖杯又哭又笑，说祖宗诶你随便休息，什么都没有身体要紧。  
越前抿着唇说还差得远呢。

越前清清爽爽拄着拐回到日本的家时，龙雅正和他的一些“狐朋狗友”在大客厅里搓麻将。  
龙雅看到他愣了愣，说小不点你怎么回家前都不跟我说一声我也好去接你啊。  
越前没理他，自己蹦进玄关，左右扫视了一圈问臭老头去哪了。  
龙雅从麻将桌前站起身，对着沙发上坐着的人喊了句丸井你来替我，一边往弟弟这边走。没走两步被沙发那边过来的人摁了回去，说我帮你照顾龙马，难得休假你多玩会儿。

面容姣好的人非常自然地拎过越前不多的行李，又把他的胳膊搭在自己肩上，边架着越前往楼梯挪边自我介绍：  
“我是丸井文太，龙雅的朋友。你父母出门旅游了，龙雅也是这几天假期回来休息休息。不好意思啊我们不知道你今天回来，不然就不来打扰了。”  
越前压低帽檐说了句谢谢，又小声嘀咕怎么休假还能跟龙雅撞到一起真的好麻烦。  
丸井笑了笑，把越前的重量又往自己身上压压，说龙雅经常提起你，还拉着我们看你的比赛，他可骄傲了。  
越前小小地嘁了一声，把头偏向一侧没再接话。

将越前安置到房间后，丸井体贴地给他倒了杯水。看着不方便活动的人眼下的青黑，丸井说你先睡会吧，东西起来了再收拾，我去跟龙雅说要他们小声点。  
说着往外走去要替他关门，又突然想起什么似的转过身有些调皮地说：  
“祝贺你啊龙马，又拿了冠军！”

越前后知后觉有些不好意思，灌下那杯水后给自己换了睡衣，躺下后意识模糊地听着楼下的声音慢慢消散，直到再也听不见。

2.

醒来的时候已经是傍晚了。  
越前是被飘进来的烤鱼香给馋醒的。简单洗漱了一番单腿蹦着下了楼，龙雅看见他过来赶忙上前搀住，语气夸张地说哎哟喂小不点看把你饿的，拐都不要了。  
越前瞪他一眼说你再多嘴我让卡鲁宾把你脸给划花。  
窝在沙发上的卡鲁宾适时地喵了一声。

越前坐在沙发上把卡鲁宾抱进怀里狠狠撸了几下，问龙雅你朋友们呢。  
“看你睡了嘛，我就要他们都走了。” 拿过一个橘子扔给越前，又说，“不过哥哥体谅你在国外吃不着啥好的，给你留了个大厨。”  
正说着，丸井系着围裙从厨房冒出个脑袋：“开饭了龙雅，洗洗手把你弟弄过来。”  
龙雅笑着应了声ok，一把薅起越前的衣领，说你小子今天有口福了。

交谈了一会儿后才知道丸井文太原来不是个厨子，是个歌手。

当初越前龙雅仗着自己那张还算不错的脸和左右逢源的性格脑子一热跑去当了演员，几年下来拿了几个奖，混得还不错，有着数量可观的粉丝群。这人在镜头里是个深情款款的白马王子，实则油腔滑调满嘴跑火车、哄小姑娘的套路信手拈来闭着眼睛就是一长串（龙马语）。不过重点是龙雅算个外热内冷的典型，这么些年难得有交好的同僚，撑死也就白天打麻将的那零星几个。  
丸井的名字越前听过几次，这还是第一次见到。  
说起来丸井还是龙雅的后辈，越前虽对娱乐圈的事不太感冒，却时常听龙雅提起，多半是在肚子饿的时候，说特别想吃丸井做的这个那个。  
越前想这人没准是个开餐厅的吧。

“是歌手啦。 ” 丸井给越前盛了碗汤，又熟稔地拿过龙雅的碗，“做饭算是爱好之一，龙雅和其他几 个龙马见过的朋友算是我的固定小白鼠。今天是你哥特地让我留下来给你做烤鱼，说你爱吃。”  
龙雅在一旁语气夸张的邀功，摇着越前的肩膀喊快说哥哥是不是世界上最疼你的人。  
越前灵活地扭动身子摆脱龙雅的手臂，夹了块胡萝卜往龙雅碗里扔：  
“饭是丸井さん做的，跟你有什么关系！”  
丸井撑着脑袋笑着感慨了一句：“你们兄弟关系可真好啊~”  
“谁跟他关系好！” “那当然~”  
截然不同的回答从长相相似的兄弟嘴里一起喊了出来。

吃饭的途中龙雅接了个电话，回来后苦着个脸猛咽了几口饭。丸井看他不太高兴，问怎么了。  
“……我短暂的假期结束了。”  
“诶？” 丸井瞪大了眼，“你不是上周才开始放假？”  
龙雅沉重地叹了口气，说有个导演专门打电话给他经纪人让他去试镜，是个不错的机会。  
丸井说那不是挺好的嘛。  
“可我好久都没休息了啊——” 龙雅撇着嘴一脸的不高兴，“而且好容易跟小不点一起在家里也没时间好好陪他。”  
越前鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，看怪物似的看了眼龙雅，说你好好说话，装什么好哥哥。  
龙雅十分委屈地说难道我不是好哥哥吗！  
越前想都没想说了句不是。

龙雅消停了一会儿，报复性得吃了足足三碗饭，直到再也撑不下去才瘫在椅子上生无可恋的望着天花板。  
“丸井，帮我带一段时间孩子吧。” 说着指了指身边还在嚼烤鱼的越前。  
“啊——？！”越前放下碗筷朝龙雅瞪过去，“你在说谁是孩子啊！我自己一个人就可以！”  
“是吗。” 龙雅伸腿踢了踢越前绑着绷带的右脚，果不其然听到对方咬着牙闷哼了一声，“你现在连开车都做不到，跟个小孩有什么区别，给我老老实实听安排！”  
越前还想反驳，被丸井的声音打断：  
“行啊，正好我也想和龙马亲近些。”  
“你最近不忙吧，” 龙雅显得有些不好意思，“要是小不点耽误你事了也不用勉强的。”  
“不忙的，上半年发过专辑了，这段时间就有几个影视插曲的活。” 说完又看看越前，笑了笑，“龙马别嫌弃我啊~”  
越前伸手想压一压帽檐，伸到一半反应过来自己根本没戴帽子，有些尴尬地低了低头，说那这段时间麻烦丸井さん了。

3.

结果没两天越前就被拎去了录音室。  
“实在对不起啊龙马……” 丸井边开车边不好意思地开口，“我没想到这OST进度一下提前这么多，本来还想这几天让你在家好好休息的……”  
“没关系的。” 越前坐在副驾驶挪了挪身子，“其实我一个人在家呆着也可以。”  
“驳回。” 丸井快速打断了他，“龙雅说你根本不会做饭，而且你腿伤还没好，我可不忍心咱们网球新星一个人在家啃泡面。”  
说完怕越前还在犹豫，快速瞥了一眼俊秀修长的青年，给自己又加了一块砝码：  
“听说录音室今天准备的午饭有烤鱼。”  
“……那麻烦了。”

丸井招呼了助理把越前安置在录音室的软皮沙发上，自己匆匆去和调音师沟通准备工作。越前抱着手机玩了会儿觉得没什么意思，录音室静谧的环境又催的人昏昏欲睡，干脆歪倒在大沙发上，把帽子扣在脸上闭上了眼。

“所以你一点都没有听到吗？”  
越前嚼着烤鱼的腮帮子一鼓一鼓，听到丸井的问话停顿了一下，加快了动作把食物咽下：  
“……刚才睡得很熟。”  
“诶——” 丸井摆出一副很遗憾的模样，“本来还想让龙马听我唱歌呢。”  
越前伸筷子的手停滞在空中，转过头仔细看了看丸井的神情，放下筷子郑重其事地说了句对不起。  
“……啊？啊不是不是！” 丸井慌忙摆手，“我开玩笑的啦！ ”  
“已经录完了吗？”   
“？” 丸井有些疑惑的看了越前一眼，“没有，下午可能还要补录几段。”  
“……我已经睡醒了。” 越前快速说完这句话，又塞了条天妇罗进嘴里，嘴唇一动一动就是不去看丸井。  
“……？”  
等了几秒发现丸井还维持着疑惑的神情盯着自己，越前习惯性又压了压帽檐：  
“就是说下午不会睡着，会认真听丸井さん唱歌的。” 似乎是花了莫大的力气说这句话，说完后扣上饭盒的盖子快速站起身，“……我吃饱了。”  
之后逃也似的出了录音室的门。  
后知后觉意识到越前说了什么的丸井朝着大门的方向眨眨眼，缓慢抬手捂住脸——  
这，这位弟弟也太可爱了！

越前带着一只耳机坐在导播身边静静听着。  
某个还未播出的电视剧插曲, 哪怕是再对娱乐圈不感冒的越前也在助理抱着手机时听过人念叨这个电视剧名字。炙手可热的男女主角、大IP翻拍的剧本、下了血本的赞助商、花大力气请来的OST歌手们，不管从哪个层面来说都是让人期待的作品。  
越前原本以为这是首轻快的歌曲。  
丸井的声音是偏向清甜的类型，之前出的歌也多是节奏强烈的风格。当初被拜托来演唱时丸井也以为自己配的是需要在男女主甜蜜约会时播放的OST，结果demo过完一遍后差点落下泪来。  
“都说喜剧的内核是悲剧。” 作曲家对丸井仔细讲解，“用最甜蜜的词和最欢快的伴奏描绘出最美好的故事，但是这些美好都只不过是阳光下折射彩虹的泡沫罢了，哪怕是最微弱的外部因素也能让这种美好分崩离析。”  
“——希望丸井君能演绎出这样的感觉。”  
丸井表面上若有所思地点点头，心里想着这可真是为难到我了。

丸井的技巧和能力自是没得说，经纪公司给他安一个“天才”的人设并不是空穴来风。他一路顺顺利利地签大厂合约、出专辑、开演唱会，外形靓丽唱功绝佳，属于“老天爷赏饭吃”的类型。这次录制，习惯性得将歌曲完美度摆在了第一位，一个上午下来却得知还要补录。  
“丸井君有过那种时刻吗，哪怕知道最后会失去也会想在这一刻拥有的经历？”作曲家随口问道。  
丸井歪着脑袋想想说好像没有。  
作曲家拍拍他的肩膀说要他不要有压力，是自己要求太过分了，丸井君早上那一版其实已经很好了。  
意思是还可以更好。  
丸井点点头说我酝酿一下情绪，之后一屁股走到越前旁边的椅子坐下来。  
“龙马有过吗，那样的时刻？” 知道越前听见了刚才的对话，丸井也就没有赘述。  
越前垂下眼睫，又重新抬起来看向丸井，说有。  
“诶——？？” 丸井头上名为“八卦”的旗帜马上起立，“龙马原来还有这样的感情经历吗？”  
越前睁着大眼睛眨眨，摇摇头说没有。  
丸井一副你接着编的表情。  
“丸井さん误会我了。” 越前抿了抿唇，“这次受伤的时候，状况其实很不好。队医也劝我放弃比赛，不然可能会影响职业生涯。但是在那个时候，想的是无论如何都要打完这场比赛，哪怕是这次之后我再也不能回到球场，也不想放弃。”  
“……我想大概是差不多的感觉吧，和这首歌曲。”

录完音回去的路上，车在等红灯的时候短暂的停了下来。  
“龙马的话给了我很大启发啊，” 丸井笑着抽空看了眼越前，“制作也说我唱得好呢。今晚我请客，龙马想吃什么都可以哦~”  
越前嘴角勾起一个不太明显的弧度：“烤肉，很贵很贵的那种。”  
“没有问题！”

临到了烤肉店门口，丸井停好车，给自己墨镜帽子围巾罩了个全乎。越前看着好笑，想打趣他，又怕前辈一生气不带自己吃饭了，便暗自笑笑。  
等着丸井下车过来接自己的越前看对方坐在驾驶座没动作，疑惑的看过去，刚想问话，又被丸井突然开口给堵了回去：  
“龙马……那个时候疼吗？”  
问的是自己受伤的时候。  
越前仔细打量了一下丸井的表情，却在墨镜和围巾的掩饰下一无所获，转过头来习惯性地摸了摸帽檐：  
“早就忘记了。”

4.

眨眼间两个多月过去。  
越前看着满桌的好饭好菜发愁。虽说自己是在放假没错，但身为一个职业运动员每天也太放肆了。可是如果隐晦地提出吃不下，身为前辈但事实上非常擅长撒娇的丸井就会哭丧着脸一言不发地望着越前直到他颤颤巍巍地伸出筷子说我吃我吃丸井さん别看着我了。  
“总归现在还没拆绷带，龙马也没法训练。之后恢复训练了很快就瘦下来啦~” 丸井撑着脑袋笑得十分灿烂， “那时候龙马想吃也吃不到了哦。”  
越前闭着眼想了想之后为了保持身体机能所要经历的训练量，整个人不自觉抖了一下。

丸井比龙雅更像他的哥哥。  
除了偶尔的工作，平时几乎随叫随到地陪在他身边，又绝不会让越前感到私人空间被侵犯，这微妙的节奏被丸井把控得恰到好处。越前喜欢看丸井系着属于自己家的围裙在厨房里忙忙碌碌，他时常提出要帮忙，丸井就会让他做些力所能及的事情。  
和妈妈或者姐姐是不一样的，她们总是温柔的说没关系然后把自己推出厨房。  
周末的下午他们会窝在越前家超大的软沙发上看电影，老电影新电影轮着看，甚至是龙雅拍的电影。两人边看边吐槽越前龙雅衣冠禽兽人面兽心，丸井有时候兴起还会录一段当即发给龙雅，说你说这些台词的时候心不虚吗。  
丸井给越前看龙雅回复的短信，他看着自家大哥满屏的感叹号都能想象出那人在另一边跳脚的模样，便缩在沙发角落抿着嘴闷着头笑。  
龙雅一个电话打来，对着听筒喊小不点都把哥哥忘得一干二净了！  
越前说您哪位。  
龙雅气结，罕见地没接上话。  
越前眉眼弯弯，对着听筒说，你要是今天收工的早能回家吃饭，没准能赶上丸井さん煎的小牛排。  
龙雅说小不点你现在心里就只有丸井没有哥哥了！  
越前愣了一下，不知该怎么回答，好在龙雅已经挂断了电话。  
他偷偷看了一眼笑得在沙发上直打滚的丸井，也不知道那人听没听到龙雅那句话，也不知道他会不会多想。  
他自己反正是多想了一些。

调侃完龙雅，丸井换了个老片，节奏慢风景美叙事简单。他一大早被经纪人拉着去接了个活，回来时惦记着越前的午饭问题，赶忙又去了趟超市，忙活了这么些时候，饭后的困意像山间的雾气一样浓得化不开。  
越前正抱着卡鲁宾有一搭没一搭的看电影，肩头突然一沉，红发的前辈显然已经睁不开眼了。  
他原本想把丸井扶到另一边让他好好睡，奈何自己的腿还不方便行动；想着给他垫个靠枕，又怕动静太大把人吵醒。最后只得拍拍卡鲁宾让它去别处玩，给自己垫上小靠垫，把丸井轻轻挪到腿上。

个子并不高大的前辈在自己怀里缩成一团，甚至还在他的小腹无意识地蹭了蹭。  
越前并不讨厌这种感觉。

他从小到大性子就和猫一样，别别扭扭不善言辞，对于身体接触更是应付不来。但谁对他好心里倒是门清，肉麻动听的话一句都说不出口，能为对方做些什么的时候却从不会让人失望。  
丸井很喜欢他。  
这种喜欢掺杂了很多因素，有龙雅的拜托，有对后辈的疼爱，有对自家弟弟的代入，有对职业运动员的憧憬。  
越前并没有错过第一次见面，丸井看到他时眼里亮起的光芒。  
他收到过很多份喜欢，各式各样。可如果是眼下这个人——  
越前低下头看了看侧着身子躺在腿上的丸井，歌喉好听、性格满分、一双灵巧的手能做出让越前兄弟俩赞叹不已的菜式。

他不介意这份喜欢里有更多的因素。

5.

腿伤终于痊愈的那一天，也到了越前回美国恢复训练的时候。正值青年的小伙子能跑能跳能连吃四条烤鱼不带喘，怼起自家哥哥也是信手拈来词语都不带重复。  
“回去还是注意训练量啊。不过小不点你休息了这么久还会拿球拍吗？” 龙雅握着方向盘目不斜视的调侃越前。  
越前轻哼一声：“让你一条腿都未必赢我。”   
顿了顿又说，丸井さん怎么没来。  
龙雅颇为吃惊地看了他一眼，说小不点有我送还不够吗，我可是大明星诶，通常都是别人给我送机的好吗。  
话锋一转又说，丸井很好吧，你喜欢他？

越前压着帽檐小声说了句还差得远呢。  
龙雅倒是没再接话。

临送越前进安检，龙雅拍拍他后背说自己之后有时间就去美国看他，越前一脸嫌弃说你可别来，你每次来俱乐部女孩子都要疯了。  
龙雅拖长了音调，语气夸张地说哦——是吗，我还准备带着丸井一块去呢。  
越前扭头就走。  
龙雅没错过他耳根那点殷红。

6.

越前最近有了个新习惯，休息的时候除了喝水擦汗，还会掏出耳机带上。  
经纪人观察他好些日子，终于没忍住问他到底在听什么。  
“听歌。”  
“？谁的歌？”  
越前伸手摸摸帽檐：“丸井さん的歌。”  
经纪人先生似懂非懂地点点头。  
越前也懒得解释，日本的歌手，美国人不熟悉也正常。

手机震动了一下，越前摁开一看，是龙雅的短信：  
【小不点~后天记得去机场哦，把你心上人寄过去了~】  
越前没忍住笑了出来。  
经纪人先生就觉得越前回了趟日本后面部表情生动了许多。  
于是没忍住又问，越前你笑什么呢？  
越前摇摇头，过了会儿又望向经纪人，说后天我想请一天假，明天会训练双倍。  
“行啊，” 经纪人点点头，“不过有什么事吗？需要我帮忙吗？”  
越前龙马拿起球拍重新走进球场，路过经纪人先生时勾着嘴角说：  
“拿快递。”

END.

【小王子和橘子哥哥和丸丸都太可爱啦——我好喜欢——】


End file.
